Jenny's Comeback
by sometimes.all.you.need.is.one
Summary: I cant tell u anything without giving it away sorry read please xoxo JIBBS AU dedicated to black widow mistress
1. Chapter 1

Jenny's Comeback

It was a quite day at NCIS headquarters McGee, Tony and Ziva were all working on paperwork while Gibbs was downstairs talking to Ducky.

When they heard the ding of the elevator no one looked up as the bubbly Goth entered the bullpen with a caf pow in one hand and a coffee in the other she placed on the bosses desk and left the to go back to her lab without a word.

NCIS was a lot quieter now Vance was the director no one liked him especially Gibbs and when Gibbs didn't like someone Abby didn't like them and when Abby didn't like them no one did.

This time when they heard the DING! Of the elevator they all looked up excepting to see Gibbs but instead they saw someone none of them though they would ever see again.

"You look like you've seen a ghost" Jenny said walking over to Gibbs's desk and sitting down while stealing his coffee.

"It's very quite where is Jethro?" She asked

Tony was the first to break out of the stunned silence

"Your alive" Tony whispered in Awe

"Well I feel alive" Jenny said putting her hand to her heart.

"Yep, there is defiantly a heartbeat you believed the news that I died wow this place must have really fallen apart without me" Jenny said in amusement.

When a realisation came over her.

"Oh god are the FBI still talking to us?" She asked

They heard another DING! Of the elevator followed byt the familiar bark.

"Why is no one working what is everyone looking a…" Jethro stopped talking when his eyes fell on Jenny.

Jethro all but ran to her grabbed her face in his hands and repeated those words he said three years ago

"I missed you Jen"

"I missed you too Jethro" Jenny answered back lightly touching her lips to his.

"Jethro can you do me a favour?" Jenny asked with a cute pout she new he couldn't resist.

"Anything" Jethro answered immediately

"go kick Vance's ass out of my office" She lightly demanded

"My pleasure" he said with a smirk

"Oh and don't forget those bloody tooth picks" she called after him with a smirk

She turned to find McGee, Tony and Ziva staring at her

"What" She asked

"Good to have you back Madame director" Tony said

Jenny glared at him.

"What did I tell you about that DiNozzo I will.." she trailed off turning to look in the direction of her office when she heard.

"Get out of the directors office before I shoot you" Jethro Yelled

Jenny turned back to look at Tony with a smirk playing on her lips.

Tony gulped.

NCIS was no longer quiet and they loved it


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter .2.

After Gibbs came back downstairs they went to see Abby and Ducky after lot's of hugs, tears of joy and squealing they left while in the car Jenny turned to Jethro.

"Just take me home Jethro it will be nice to get back and sleep in my own bed tonight" Jen said

Jethro was fully aware of what she was doing he knew she was aware of what happened to her house.

"Oh yea that's right I don't have a house anymore why is that again, Oh I remember some one set fire to it who was that again I think his name started with a Jet and ended with a hro" she said with a smirk looking at him.

"Ha Ha Jen your so funny" He said mock glaring at her amusement dancing in his eyes

"I know aren't I?" She said

"Don't worry Jen I kept a lot of the stuff that I know was important to you " He said pulling into the driveway and getting out of the car.

An hour later they were cuddled up together on the couch just talking to each other

"Jen we all thought you were gone what happened?" Jethro asked looking into her eyes

"Ok ill tell you but only once please make me tell anyone else" she begged

He looked at her and noticed tears in her eyes

"Jen you wont have to tell anyone else what happened?" He asked gently pulling he into his side and putting a comforting arm around her.

" After I was shot they took me to the hospital once I got out of surgery and r discharged Mike Franks was waiting for me ready to take me to Mexico he said I would be safer there" She explained

"why didn't you call me Jen ? I would have come visit" he asked

Jenny avoided his gaze

"I wanted to Jethro you have to believe me I couldn't stand you not being there. I missed hearing the door to my office slam against the wall. I missed you showing up in the middle of the night just to check on me and I miss you know late at night when you come to my office and bring dinner. I missed you so much Jethro" She Smiled.

"I missed you too Jen ok lets not talk about this anymore" he suggested

BANG!

They both heard the sound of a car door while walking down the hallway

to open the front door they heard.

"You ring the bell" Said McGee

"No you ring it McScardycat" Said Tony

"Tony that name sucked you rind the bell you're the senior field agent" Said Ziva

"Exactly" Tony stated

"Oh My God just ring the doorbell" Squealed Abby. Grin

"Abigail please your hurting my ears I will ring the bell children" Ducking said pushing the button

Inside, Jen and Jethro shared

"You missed that ?" asked Jethro with raised eyebrows

"Yea I really did" Said Jen with a grin

With that they opened the door ready for a long night.

TBC


End file.
